


Jesus take the wheel

by getthesaltsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthesaltsammy/pseuds/getthesaltsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are having a bit of fun when Cas lets his mouth run. It's fair to say Dean's a tad confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus take the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Destiel smut thing so please be nice. i also apologize cause it probably sucks but what cha gonna do? im also sorry about how short it is! however, i hope you enjoy it

“Jesus take the wheel!”   
Dean’s hips faltered mid-thrust into Cas, trying to figure out if he heard that right. However, he quickly lost his train of thought when Cas clenched around him and nudged Dean’s ass with his foot. “Bossy.” Dean murmured while he picked up his pace again, racing towards climax. Cas scratched at Dean’s back, leaving red welts in his walk. “Mine.” Cas growled, his breath quickening, short pleasure filled pants and moans. “And possessive.” Dean smiled into Cas’s shoulder before biting lovingly.   
Cas clenched once more before Dean was spilling himself inside of Cas and Cas was painting white stripes all over their abdomens. They lay down beside each other, basking in the after glow, Dean’s arm tucked around Cas’s waist as Cas used his chest as a pillow. “You’re fucking beautiful you know.” Dean whispered into Cas’s hair. Cas looked up, resting his chin on Dean’s chest and smiling at him. Cas leaned up and kissed Dean lightly on the lips, before he delved further, forcing Dean’s mouth open and exploring inside with his tongue, like he didn’t already know Dean inside out.   
Dean pulled back with a small protest from Cas, causing Cas to bite Dean’s bottom lip. “Hey, did you seriously say “Jesus take the wheel” during sex?” Dean arched an eye brow when Cas blushed and looked down, biting his lip. Fuck he’s adorable. “Um… yeah, I was on this website and it was there and I just-“ Before Cas could ramble on any longer Dean shut him up with a gentle kiss. “You aren’t allowed to use the internet anymore.” Dean smiled into Cas’s lips. Now Cas was the one to pull back and frown at Dean, pouting slightly. Dean laughed and kissed him again, wiping away the frown before he climbed on top of Cas’s jutting hips, biting Cas’s nipple playfully before asking “Ready for round two?” A tug of Cas’s nipple make him moan and pull Dean’s hair (when did that get there?). “I was born ready.” Cas winked at Dean before they started again.


End file.
